


Christmas Postcard - Prowl/Jazz

by dragonofdispair



Series: Postcard Drabbles [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Saying hello to friends at Christmas. With fics!





	Christmas Postcard - Prowl/Jazz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/gifts).



> Meant to get this up earlier, closer to after Christmas, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ At least the postcards (mostly) got there on time!


End file.
